Don't Be Late!
Don't Be Late! is the third episode of the second season. Plot Madge the lorry is often late for her duties. Some of the engines think it's because she's so slow. The Thin Controller used to think that as well. "Madge!" he groaned one day, "This is the third time today!" "I'm sorry, sir, but-" "But nothing! I'd rather just have the engines go places themselves. Now, go to your shed. I don't want you to work unless you can be on time ''for once!" and the Thin Controller walked bluntly away. Madge and her driver were very sad. "Sorry, ol' girl." sighed the driver, "I guess it's the end of the road for us..." Madge sadly drove away to her shed. "It's not my fault," she thought, "It's just that I'm so busy. But the Thin Controller won't listen..." Madge sat silently in the shed, trying hard not to cry. Suddenly, she heard a puffing noise and Peter Sam came into view."Hello, Madge! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy?" Madge gulped. "What's wrong?" asked Peter Sam kindly. "I've been late recently, but it's because I'm too busy. One minute Ive got to take Duke to the Blue Mountain Quarry, the next I have to take Duncan to the Steamworks! It's just too much... The Thin Controller punished me and sent me to my shed, and here I am..." Peter Sam said nothing; he was too shocked. "Unbelievable!" he finally said. Madge smiled. "At least ''somebody's ''on my side." "I'll tell Skarloey at once." Peter Sam said confidently and he puffed away. Skarloey was at the Blue Mountain Quarry being stern with Paxton. "Paxton, please! Be considerate to Duke!" "I am considerate to him, but he isn't to me!" cried Paxton. "Impenitent scalawag." fumed Duke. Peter Sam puffed in. "Skarloey! Skarloey!" "What is it Peter Sam?" asked Skarloey. "Madge has been shut up in the shed for being late with Duke and Duncan. We must do something!" explained Peter Sam. Skarloey eyed Duke suspiciously. "What? There was traffic," muttered Duke, "I'm only carried because I'm so old." Duncan chuffed over. "And I'm carried because I say so." chortled Duncan. "Well, we've got to tell the Thin Controller." said Peter Sam. Paxton oiled by. "May I suggest a deputation?" "What?" asked Duncan. "A deputation. It's when you tell your controller that something's wrong. I got it from Percy." explained Paxton and he oiled away. There was a long silence. Owen stopped his work to enjoy the quiet. "Wow, the quarry's never quiet..." he thought. He then spoke out loud, breaking the silence. "What's the hold up?" None of the engines answered, but they did get back to work. That night, Skarloey finally spoke in the shed. "I think we should take Paxton's advice," said Skarloey. Peter Sam and Rheneas whistled in agreement. But Duke didn't agree. "Paxton's young. He doesn't know best," he muttered. "Percy was young and he used the deputation to save some engines," retorted Peter Sam. "Yes. Just because you're young doesn't mean you don't know anything," scolded Skarloey to Duke. Duke snorted and tried to get back to sleep. "So how does this deputation work?" asked Duncan. "We get one of the engines to tell the Thin Controller about Madge!" explained Peter Sam. Yet another long silence. "Well, it's not me," said Duke, breaking the silence. "I would go, but I'm very busy tomorrow." said SKarloey. "I don't wanna..." fumed Duncan. The engines looked to Peter Sam. "What? Me?! Why me?!" cried Peter Sam in alarm. "Well, what jobs do you have tomorrow?" asked Duke. "Well... tomorrow I'm on quarry detail all day." "Then when the Thin Controller comes for his inspection tomorrow, you'll tell him." decided Skarloey. Peter Sam wasn't happy with this, but he fell asleep anyway. The next morning, Peter Sam left first to go and tell Madge their plan. Madge was sad in her shed when Peter Sam puffed by. "Hello Madge!" Madge brightened up. "Peter Sam, are you going to-" "Yes, today at the Blue Mountain Quarry," Peter Sam cut in, "We can't have one of our friends in a shed!" Madge was very pleased. "Thank you Peter Sam!" she said. Peter Sam whistled and he chuffed away. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Merrick was loading trucks for Luke. "Almost there... Hooray, now I can go to sleep." yawned Merrick. "Thanks Merrick," whistled Luke, "And hello Peter Sam!" "Hi Luke..." sighed Peter Sam. Luke puffed down to the lower level of the quarry and eyed Peter Sam. "What is it?" asked Luke. "None of your business..." grumbled Peter Sam and he huffed away. Luke was hurt. "I wouldn't worry about it Luke. After all, he's probably just grumpy." said Merrick and he snored. Peter Sam's driver looked to his watch. "The Thin Controller always comes at around 7:00 P.M. We'll tell him then," he said. "That's twelve hours..." gulped Peter Sam. All day Peter Sam collected rock and shunted it to Owen. He was very worried, and wasn't paying much attention. In fact, he was so worried that he biffed the trucks right off Owen. "Peter Sam, watch out!" yelled Owen and the trucks smashed to pieces at the bottom, right in front of Paxton. "Whoa!" cried Paxton and he looked up. Peter Sam was horrfied. "Oh no!" Rheneas arrived with the Thin Controller and some cranes to clear up the mess. The Thin Controller was cross. "Peter Sam, what is the meaning of this?" he boomed. Peter Sam sighed; it was best to tell him about Madge. "Sir, it's Madge. She's in her shed and the others made me their spokesengine, sort of speak. And it's been getting me all worried and... well... I caused this... I'm sorry sir." apologized Peter Sam. The Thin Controller was surprised. "Madge?!" Suddenly Madge honked up with Skarloey. "Right on time Madge! Ha, ha, ha." said Skarloey. The Thin Controller was confused. "...Madge, I'm very sorry. I should've listened to you. And Peter Sam, I understand. But please, be more careful next time. You could've killed someone!" Peter Sam flushed and he set to work. Owen was quite shaken up as well. The next day, Madge was riding along the roads once again, delivering engines to where they need to go. Her schedule was changed to fit her benefit, and she now feels really happy. "It's fun to be Really Useful, and on time too!" said Madge happily. Characters *Paxton *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Luke *Madge *Owen *Merrick *Mr. Percival *Rheneas (does not speak)'' *Rusty (cameo) *Percy (mentioned) Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Season 2